Ultra Paracosm
Ultra Paracosm is 2.0/2.1 Easy Demon created by Rulas. It is a remake of the somewhat known Paracosm Circles by N1XO. It was, at the time of its release, the first installment in a new series of Nine Circles Levels named "Ultra Circles". This level is normally considered as an extremely easy demon. Ultra Paracosm is iIiRulasiIi's first demon level ever created. Unlike most Nine Circles remakes, this level features a more detailed and colorful design, especially in the wave segments. It features 2.0 blocks, scale, monsters and decorations, which is quite uncommon on Nine Circles remakes too. Gameplay The level starts with a fairly simple cube section with a few tricks in the beginning part. After this, the player transitions to a very easy ship part, before quickly transitioning to a brief auto cube and into the epileptic wave. However, unlike the majority of Nine Circles levels, the Ultra Nine Circles levels have 10 colors in them and look more 2.0-like and updated compared to the original Nine Circles style. This wave is ridiculously easy and is commonly considered the easiest of Rulas' Nine Circles remakes. This wave is pretty simple, except one part at the first dual, as the Ultra Nine Circles levels had the backgrounds decorated with the same objects as the obstacles and made it hard to tell what was safe and what wasn't, but this part was nerfed with a simple dual big/mini wave. The area described used this to try and throw the player off. Near the end, the wave turns into a signature cube on Nine Circles background, similar to The Realistic, and which is in most of Rulas' original Ultra Nine Circles levels. It is fairly simple but annoying compared to some of the cubes in his other levels and then turns back into a wave afterward. Near the end, there is a ship portal. It only lasts for 3 seconds, but it is very frustrating because after that you turn into a spam mini wave. After that, you turn into a normal wave, and then into a cube. The word RULAS can be seen floating on the screen. User Coins The level contains 3 bronze coins, all of which are fairly easy to get, except for the second one, which has a fairly tricky timing associated with it. * The first user coin is located in the first part of the level when the level is at the end of the triple speed auto mode, the player must jump, skipping the normal speed portal and obtaining the first coin with the word: "Amazing!" which can be seen. This is common in Rulas' levels, where he will put this when the player gets a tricky or hidden coin in the level. * The second user coin is located in the mini-wave segment after the ball part, the user coin is located right above the player in this segment. The player has to just slightly tap their controller, touch screen, mouse or keyboard in order to get this coin, as it is purposefully located very close to a wall that will cause the player to crash. * The third user coin is located in the last part of the level, in the slow wave mode. The coin can be seen behind a saw-blade. The coin must be carefully obtained due to the nearby spikes and saw-blade but is mostly trivial for veteran wave players. Trivia * This is the first level in the Ultra Nine Circles series, the others being Ultra Fairydust, Ultra Circles, Ultra Halcyon, Ultra Fear Me, and Ultra Jawbreaker. * Before the nerf update, if you crashed at the dual part at 50%, the word: "Rekt" would appear. This was removed in a further update. * This level is one of the very rare rated levels that have been updated more than 15 times. * After the last update when Rulas nerfed the "rekt zone" at 53%, the level became easier than Infinite Circles, then is currently one of the easiest Nine Circles level, along with Infinite Circles. * The level has 10 color channels in its wave mode, unlike most Nine Circles levels which use 4 (like Nine Circles itself). * This is Rulas' first Demon level ever rated. * The color scheme of Ultra Paracosm is similar to Fairydust and not to Paracosm Circles. Walkthrough . The original version of Ultra Paracosm prior to 2016.]] Category:Nine Circles levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels